


Teen Facade

by Bearbear1



Category: Original Work
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Emotional Manipulation, F/F, F/M, Implied Sexual Content, Multi, Psychopathology & Sociopathy, Teen Angst
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-29
Updated: 2020-04-29
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:28:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 473
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23906188
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bearbear1/pseuds/Bearbear1
Summary: Daisy was different. The way she talked, the way she thought, the way she felt. It was different. But she liked it that way. It made her special, it made her better.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Female Character/Original Male Character
Kudos: 2





	Teen Facade

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is my first ever works posted on AO3. This is also my first attempt at writing (so fingers crossed). With being in lockdown I'm finding myself with spare time, and deiced to write a piece. I'm not sure how long, but if reviews are good, or people seem interested I'll post a second chapter. The first chapter is also short, but it just to test the waters. The themes I'm writing about revolve around a main character who is a psychopath, so just a warning on that. I have some first hand experience with a psychopath, but the story is not based on a true life experience, it is purely fiction. This work will also be unbeta, so just a warning for spelling and grammar mistakes. Thanks and enjoy!

Daisy was different. The way she talked, the way she thought, the way she felt. It was different. But she liked it that way. It made her special, it made her better.

Her Mother was worried for her as a young child. Though she never outwardly lied to her, she did always have this dishonest charm to her. Never telling the whole truth but never telling a full lie. On a rare occasion she would catch her staring at herself in the mirror. She would study herself, her face blank, then a bright smile and then back to blank. Again and again, with each smile a little different, a little more convincing. She wondered what had brought this on, she was a simple baby, easy. Never excessively cried, understood what she wanted and how to get it. But her fears were for naught, as when Daisy reached schooling age, the dishonest charm stopped and so did the hallway mirror practices. Her Mother chalked it up to being an only child, and a lack of friends and with her now at school, that need was met. The Daisy of today is older. She gets good grades, and has many friends. She is well liked by teachers and peers, for her charisma and charm. While she is not perfect, she is just what her Mother wanted. A normal, happy, healthy child.

______________________________

Daisy was sick of this shit. School was not the problem, as mind numbing as it was, but Hallie Workinson was. When she started the “friendship” at the beginning of the year when Hallie first transferred, she believed Hallie would make an interesting pet. She would be there for sexual needs (when her other pets weren’t), Fulfill her intrigue in same-sex intercourse (it had it’s perks), and the possibility of an interesting backstory proved it’s worth. Though she made a miscalculation. She did not believe her pet would be this needy and annoying (just generally vexing). At first she was willing to believe this margin of error was acceptable. But after studying others of the same demographics (Young female, Average grades, Upper-Middle class, Multiple siblings), she had come to the conclusion that she had chosen a defect. 

So amidst normal goals (Find general enjoyment in playing with her pets, as well attempting to pursue a higher education in Harvard.), she had set herself a side goal. A mini Quest if you will. She was going to get rid of Hallie Workinson from her life. She had multiple different options, a few put a stain on her reputation. Others just seemed overly complex. But she had come to the conclusion that this side project had fulfilled her insatiable need to be entertained. Because of that she’s gonna prolong this feeling for as long as she can. At most until the end of senior year.


End file.
